The invention relates to a method for operating a dishwasher.
DE 198 57 101 B4 discloses a dishwasher comprising a washing container (tub), a circulating pump, two spray arms disposed in the washing container, which spray arms can be supplied with washing liquid by means of the circulating pump, a throughflow heater connected in circuit downstream of the circulating pump, and a reversing device. The reversing device is driven by a drive having a motor in such a way that one of the spray arms at a time, neither of the spray arms or both spray arms can be supplied with the washing liquid. A microswitch for controlling the drive can detect the position of the reversing device.